The Singing Welkin
by Ken Mikasa
Summary: Tsuna, being a genius, was offered a scholarship from a private school at Tokyo. Leaving Namimori for Tokyo, Tsuna found that his new life wasn't as easy as he thought. Soon after, someone he adored had fallen ill and he had to struggle to earn some money for the medicine fee. That was when someone noticed his astounding voice and decided to turn him into a part-time singer. AU.


A/N: This is my first time publishing a story in fan fiction. As an amateur, I'm looking forward to receiving advices, constructive criticisms and others which will help me in my writing. English isn't my native language but I'm very interested in learning it. Hence, if I made mistakes such as grammar errors, please kindly point them out for me, so that I can correct them. Thank you ^^ *bow*

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

The sky was a wide expanse of endless blue with numerous small clusters of clouds hanging in it. Sawada Tsunayoshi or amicably called Tsuna, a 16-year-old lad with brown, bushy gravity-defying hair, was enjoying his journey in the flight. He was feasting his eyes with the scenic scenery of the magnificent sky through the aircraft's window.

Pushing up the obviously too large glasses on the bridge of his nose, he opened the book on his lap to the marked page and resumed his study. This flight, though interesting, wouldn't be a hindrance to his reading. The enormous aircraft had taken off from Namimori Airport and was on its way to Tokyo. This journey apparently would consume a plenty amount of time.

Time was not to be idly wasted, hence his study.

'Now, for the role of hormones…' the brunet mused to himself, staring at the black words on the page.

"Tsu-kun," Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother, was beaming vividly as she made her way to her only son in the living room. Upon the call, Tsuna averted his sight from the complicated diagram of the structure of brain in his biology textbook to meet his mother's mirthful countenance.

"Yes, oka-san?" he enquired with a soft smile plastered on his face. Ever since his father, Sawada Iemitsu had finally returned home that morning, his parents had been having inevitably long conversation in the kitchen. Tsuna had no desire to join nor interfere it as it sounded very serious and involved oversea stuffs. However, looking at how ebullient his mother was now, he knew something favourable must had happened.

"We are moving to Tokyo!" his mother spoke brightly, both of her hands were clasped together beside her tilted head- a sign to show that she was in cloud nine. Tsuna almost dropped the thick textbook at his mother's remark.

"Tokyo?! Why Tokyo? And why so suddenly?" the brunet was flabbergasted, he wasn't expecting this.

"Your father got a new job there, with a more promising salary," Nana simply reciprocated, the lively grin still attached firmly on her complexion.

"And….. You just received a letter for the offer of a notable scholarship from Tokyo Private School!" she enthused. "The postman gave me the letter just now."

Tsuna's eyes enlarged at the unexpected news that he had just acquired. Now, he was completely on his feet and the textbook he was holding before was left on the comfy sofa. Before Tsuna could move a muscle again, his mother had taken further steps towards him and suddenly enveloped him in a warm embrace.

"I'm very proud of you," she went on sotto voce. Tsuna couldn't even utter a single word due to his astonishment. They were both locked in deep, silent cuddle.

"Your efforts are paid off. This is what you've been waiting for, right?" she softly spoke at Tsuna's ear. The brunet could feel the warm liquid on his cheek as it cascaded down from her mother's closed eyes. Their cheeks were pressing together after all.

"Yes, oka-san. This is for you and oto-san too," Tsuna replied, snuggling even deeper in her mother's delicate warm shoulder. He, too, even with his might and main couldn't resist the urge of his tears to roll down his already wet cheeks.

* * *

Tsuna, being the whiz-kid of his former school, Namimori Middle, perceived that time should not be misspent. Thus, he was used to spend his leisure time in the school's library. The other time, he could be seen in the class, assiduously absorbing the knowledge delivered by the teachers and sometimes the brunet was perceived keenly teaching his classmates.

While other students busied themselves with their bento, Tsuna busied himself by stuffing his brain with erudition. Hence, one wouldn't be surprised to see how lean he was, with his Body Mass Index (BMI) patently showing underweight. Nevertheless, he wasn't too scraggy to be simply called a bag of bones.

Though he excelled academically, his unmistakably fragile physical rendered him low marks in PE test. Often tripped over his own feet when running, Tsuna was such a weakling in sports. People rarely knew his appearance due to his taciturn attitude, though his name was renowned among teachers and students who cared for academic. Such a shy boy he was, eventually he didn't really gained much friends there, not to mention that his collection of bosom friends was nil.

Therefore, he had no qualms for leaving for Tokyo, though he felt slightly heavy-hearted to leave his benevolent teachers and school. However, he knew his future was much more promising in Tokyo Private School.

Tokyo Private School was indeed for the moneyed, nonetheless it also possessed a number of students with moderate-income family background. This Alma mater succeeded in wide range of fields as it provided sophisticated, up-to-date education for the students.

Moreover, the students' selection of this school was also considered as one of the most assertive in the nation for this eminent school only allowed children with absolute astuteness to enrol it. Tsuna was, as a matter of fact, one of the brainy children. This was proven when he received the much anticipated scholarship from the renowned school.

Furthermore, if the students graduated with flying colours, the school could easily provide a place for them in any prominent international universities including the local ones that they desired to further their study to. This very act could be easily accomplished as plenty of renowned international universities had their priority on this school's graduators.

This was due to the fact that Tokyo Private School had impressively engraved its name worldwide in many scopes because of its students' brilliant achievements. Not to mention, the school would also continue the scholarship for the students who had previously owned it as long as they managed to score outstandingly in their study.

In a nutshell, a host of the students there were born with silver spoon in their mouth, still their wisdom was undeniable. For students like Tsuna, in which their count was truly meagre, they had a privilege for wielding the significant scholarship which allowed them to enrol the prominent school like other affluent students.

At least, that was what Tsuna had read about Tokyo Private School. Opportunity knocks but once, that's how the saying went. Therefore, there's just no way Tsuna would rebuff such fantastic offer.

The brunet was tugging at the luggage as he waited for his parents to finish their business in the loo of Tokyo Haneda Airport, sauntering by himself not too far away in awe of the immense airport. The Boeing 747 aircraft that they mounted before had landed safely at the said airport that nestled somewhere in the hectic city of Tokyo.

When his parents returned, they decided to grab a supper at the nearby fast food outlet before retiring to the double-story house that Iemitsu had bought for them in the city.

* * *

The following day;

"We big-heartedly welcome you to our school, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's an honour for us here to receive a bright student like you to join our family," said the head administrator, also known as, the principal of Tokyo Private School. He was a man around his 50's, with virtuous countenance and physically well-built body. An exaggerating smile crept over his face.

Tsuna shifted uncomfortably on his luxurious seat and smiled sheepishly at the man in front of him. There was a thin air of awkwardness between them, nonetheless, his parents were quick to abolish it.

"Oh, I'm certain my Tsuna-kun will be happy here, thank you very much, Mr. Kawahira. We sure owe you a lot for the scholarship," Nana spoke beamingly, swollen with pride over her son's éclat.

"You have nothing to thank me for! Your clever son deserve it after all! You're the one I should thank for bringing him here!" Mr. Kawahira enthused, exhilaration written all over his face.

"Oh no, no. You're the one we should thank!" there, Iemitsu added, didn't want to be left out in the ebullient conversation. He even went on his feet to properly shake the former man's hands in a way to thank him. They went on thanking each other like there's no tomorrow.

Tsuna sighed internally.

' _This what happens when adults like them feel unnecessarily obliged towards each other_ ,' the brunet mused.

"Miss I-pin, will you please escort our new student to have a look around the school's building and milieu, while I chit-chat a little more with his parent? Don't forget to brief him with some information too. " Mr. Kawahira politely instructed his female attendant, who had been silently standing at the massive well-crafted mahogany doors of the room.

"Yes, sir," the young lassie merely answered and bowed slightly before making her way to Tsuna.

"Shall we?" she enquired softly with a pleasant smile. Tsuna went up to his feet and nodded in reply. Then, both of the younglings left the room with closed doors behind them while the elders continued with their adjourned conversation.

During their journey, Tsuna paid close attention to every words uttered by I-pin as they sauntered from a colossal building to another. As a newbie, he even competently jotted down concise notes regarding the school's baffling structure as well as its sophisticated map. Every building that they passed by was astounding on its exterior facet, as well as the respective function it provided.

After passing by a number of rooms in the art building, the brunet's ears caught up the vague sound of a piano play which hailed from the left corridor. I-pin noticed Tsuna's sudden slow pacing behind her and turned around to see what managed to capture the lad's attention. She listened keenly.

"Ah... It's Hayato Gokudera," the raven haired lassie stated nonchalantly, while her eyes focused on the said corridor. "He's the school representative pianist," a faint smile crossed her lips.

' _Hayato Gokudera?_ ' Tsuna thought for a while. Somehow, the very name rang a bell inside his head. Out of the blue, the answer came popping out in his mind like a suddenly lit bulb. He remembered when he used to read newspapers during his leisure time and there was this name as the highlight of the news. Apparently, that struck his memory.

"He won last year International Grande Piano Competition in Italy, right?" the brunette questioned I-pin, who was now turning her body back to the front, indicating that they should proceed with their interrupted tour.

"Yes, he was," was the mere riposte that Tsuna obtained. The brown-haired lad made a mental note to explore the rest of the art building by himself later, now wasn't the right time. He knew the attendant got plenty of places to show to him too, though he also acknowledged that the lassie didn't mean to rush, she just wanted to finish her job in time.

They resumed with their journey. Tsuna took a peek at his wristwatch, the second hand was ticking by innocently.

' _Another half an hour before the office hour ended_ ,' he mused. When the said time arrived, he knew they needed to return to the earlier room. Thus, there wasn't time to be squandered. Maybe they couldn't cover all the school's vast ground, at least some of the prime places were already crystal-clear to him.

Adjusting his round, huge glasses, he started scribbling down the vital notes in his jotter.

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! ^^

Back then I wasn't ready for criticisms, that's why I didn't write story for fan fiction. But now, I've overcome my fear and published one for KHR. Please review as it will be regarded as a form of encouragement for me to continue writing. Other than that, in order to know what you think of this story, I hope you can spend a little bit of time reviewing it, thank you so much. :D


End file.
